


50 Shades Of Dylvid

by BexieID



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Very mature content! Swearing! If you're not into two guys having sex and hate the idea of BDSM and anything along those lines, please turn away now!If you're intrigued, have a wee read. This is not a story, so there's no continuity between parts/chapters. I'm updating when I can, most likely when I need a wee distraction from my WIPs.I pretty much wrote the first part back in July, when I wrote the first part of Love Box. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with both ideas, so left this one and started on the other. I still don't know what I want to do with this, but have decided to write it as wee snippets. So you'll get Sub!Dylan/Dom!David in one part and the next Sub!David/Dom!Dylan in another!I would also accept prompts for this too. You can ask me anonymously on Tumblr if you have it. My username is the same. Or just DM me on any of my social media accounts (same name). I won't judge or anything if folk are worried about that! I mean, look at what I've been writing!





	1. You'll address me as Dr Keogh

"On your knees" Dylan commanded with that same authority he had at work. David looked like he'd been caught like a deer between headlights. "Problem?".

"No Dylan"

"Good. And you'll address me as Doctor Keogh, not Dylan"

"Yes Doctor Keogh"

"Very good". Dylan unbuttoned his shirt. "Now, on your knees"

David did what he was told. He loved it when Dylan was like this. Dominating. Just how David liked him to be. Suffice to say, he'd had no idea when he'd asked Dylan to help him tick his love box, all those months ago, that he would practically be living on Dylan's boat. There were times when Dylan just wanted to be on his own. David didn't mind at all. He knew Dylan loved him.

David watched as Dylan pushed his trousers and underwear down, revealing Dylan's hard cock. David wanted to kiss it, be filled with it but Dylan seemed to have great pleasure in watching him squirm. 

Dylan sat on his chair, watching David. "Be a good boy and come over here"

David made his way over to Dylan on his knees. He knew he'd be punished if he stood up and walked over. Not that being punished was necessarily a bad thing. David found it really hot to be truthful.

"I'll give you a choice tonight of where you'd like me to come. In your mouth, over your face or in your tight hole"

David's breath hitched. Being in rather a daring disposition tonight he answered with "All three"

Dylan smirked knowingly. He knew David would say that. "Up here then"

David climbed onto Dylan's lap, already lubed up, he slowly sunk down on Dylan's cock. He loved the feeling of being filled by his lover, as he moved up and down.

As Dylan was approaching climax he lifted David up and laid him on the chair, legs up on his shoulders. David moaned as Dylan started to come, pulling out, coming over David's face and finally in his mouth, David swallowing the rest.

They kissed as Dylan pumped David's cock, David moaning into Dylan's mouth as he came. 

Dylan looked down at David sternly. "Next time you can't decide, you'll be punished"


	2. Shibari

David smiled down at Dylan once he'd finished tying the last knot. The way Dylan's hands were tied behind his back, in a perfect symmetrical pattern, the rope binding him, almost like a cocoon.

"I'm going to fuck you with my tongue before I fill you with my cock"

David manoeuvred Dylan so his arse was right up in the air, his head to one side against the mattress. Dylan's face was a picture of lust. He wanted this.

David licked at Dylan's hole, tongue probing him open, driving him mad because David refused to touch him where he most wanted to be touched. Dylan was thrashing around and David stopped. "You ok? Remember to use your safe word if you're not"

"Fuck David, just keep doing what you're doing". Dylan wriggled his arse. David raised an eyebrow and slapped Dylan's right bum cheek. Dylan moaned in response, which in turn made David moan. Another of Dylan's little kinks then?

Applying lube to his cock, David pushed himself into Dylan, sliding himself in and out. He grabbed hold of Dylan's hair and pulled his head back, breathing into his ear and then whispering: you're so fucking hot like this. If only they could see you like this in the ED. Tied up and begging for it. Completely undone by my mouth and cock.

David bit down on Dylan's neck. He didn't care if he left a mark. He wanted everyone to know that Dylan was his. As they both climaxed together David simply said: you're mine Dylan Keogh.


	3. Knifeplay

David felt the cold metal glide across his back. His heart was beating fast as the adrenaline pumped through his body in anticipation of what was to come.

"Wider". David spread his legs further apart as Dylan moved the knifes blade up and down each of his legs. David was desperate to touch himself but he wanted to show Dylan that he could be a good boy.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Dr Keogh"

"Good"

Dylan moved in front of him and David moaned as the he felt the blade slowly move up and down his cock. Dylan delicately wiped the pre cum from David's cock onto the blade. 

Pressing the blade blunt side against David's lips Dylan spoke. "Taste yourself"

David licked the blade. "Good boy. Does it taste good?"

"Not as good as your cum"

"Not as good as your cum who?

"Not as good as your cum Dr Keogh"

"Good. I'm going to fuck your mouth and cum down your throat"

David moaned as Dylan pressed the tip of his cock against his lips. Dylan closed his eyes as David took him, licking and sucking as Dylan fucked his mouth. 

"Touch yourself"

It only took David a few strokes before he climaxed, spilling his seed over Dylan's legs. He swallowed Dylan's as he came down his throat. 

"I'm so sorry Dr Keogh, I'll lick that off right now". Dylan moaned as he felt David's tongue on his legs.

"Now there's a good boy"


	4. Property of David Hide

Dylan arrived back at the boat after a busy day in the ED. He had missed David today and smiled as David looked up at him. David didn't look happy. "Did you forget something this morning?"

Dylan frowned. "I don't think so. You said you'd look after Dervla"

David stood up and pressed Dylan back against the door growling. "You forgot your collar"

Dylan poked a finger into his shirt collar and looked at David sheepishly. "I'm so sorry David. I left for work late this morning. I forgot to put it back on after my shower"

"You know what your punishment will be?"

Dylan nodded. David smiled as Dylan undressed himself, David enjoying the view as Dylan stood naked before him. David placed the collar around Dylan's neck, attaching the chain to it. The other end of the chain he tied to the hook on the wall specifically put there for this purpose. "Arms up"

Dylan raised his arms and David handcuffed him to the hook. "Just so you don't get yourself off". Last time he'd caught Dylan fingering himself when he'd cuffed his hands behind him.

Dylan winced a bit. David looked at him in concern. "I'm ok"

David kissed him. "I love you Dylan Keogh. Remind me, who do you belong to? Who owns you?" 

"You do sir"

"Good. Dinner is ready. Whilst I'm eating mine, you can decide how you want yours"

"Yes sir"

David ate watching an uncomfortably bound Dylan trying hard not to look uncomfortable. He knew Dylan wouldn't give in and would probably stay there for the rest of the night.

"It's okay Dylan. I'll just take these off. Lower your arms down slowly, that's it. Good" David kissed Dylan again and went to sit him down on the chair.

"No! I want to eat my dinner from your cock"

David raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we compromise because it'll be a little hot at the moment. I'll start feeding you and then you can eat the rest from my cock"

Dylan nodded and sat down. David started to feed him the pasta. "You're so beautiful Dylan. Doing everything I ask of you". Dylan smiled at David between mouthfuls. "I think this is cool enough now"

David took his trousers and underwear off, cock already hard just looking at Dylan's naked body. He took Dylan's hand in one hand, the pasta bowl in the other, leading Dylan to the leather chair. David sat down and emptied the pasta over his cock, pulling the chain so that Dylan knelt down.

Dylan ate the pasta working from the base of David's cock to the tip and back down again until it was all gone. David was close and as he felt his balls tighten he said: and now its time for your dessert. David moaned as Dylan swallowed. 

David got up and got them both a drink, before heading towards the bedroom. "Lie down Dylan"

"Yes sir". David watched as Dylan lay down, the pain in his shoulder still troubling him. 

"Touch yourself" David massaged Dylan's shoulders as Dylan took hold of himself. As Dylan's orgasm neared, he let out little breathy pants. "Cum for me". David watched as Dylan scrunched his face up, letting out a moan as he came. "You're so fucking gorgeous to watch Dylan. I could watch you come undone like that. All day. Every day. Would you let me?"

Dylan nodded sleepily. "Of course sir"


	5. Cages & Plugs

"I have a present for you"

David looked up at Dylan as he came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. His eyes locked onto the metal object in Dylan's hand. Was that? A cock cage? David let out a moan. His cock twitched in interest. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been a good enough boy for me? Should I touch that?" Dylan pointed to David's cock. "Did I say you could become hard? Bring yourself off for me"

Dylan watched as David touched himself, pumping fervently to please Dylan. "I'm sorry Doctor Keogh". Rolling his hips as he came over his hands.

Dylan threw him a washcloth. "Clean yourself up". David did so as Dylan knelt down in front of him. Kissing David's now flaccid cock, before he locked the cage into place. Now David would not become erect with it on. However, he could still go to the bathroom and wash.

Dylan stood back up and kissed David. "I'll leave it on you for 48 hours but I promise to fuck you many times during those 48 hours"

"Thank you Doctor Keogh"

"Good. Now get dressed and take Dervla out for a walk for me. I have another surprise for you when you get back"

"Yes Doctor Keogh. I look forward to it"

*****

30 minutes later, David arrived back with Dervla, who curled up into her basket. David felt Dylan behind him. "Be a good boy and remove your clothes"

Dylan unzipped himself and rubbed his cock along David's arse. Bending him over the chair, he lubed up his fingers and prepared a moaning and writhing David. "If you want me to stop remember your safe word"

A reminder that this will test David's limits as he won't be able to touch himself . "I'm fine Doctor Keogh"

"Good boy". Dylan pushed himself into David, nice and slow to start with and then at a quicker pace. "You feel so good around my cock"

David moaned as Dylan repeatedly hit his sweet spot, before coming inside him. Reaching into his pocket he took out David's other surprise. As he pulled out of David's arse, Dylan pushed the butt plug inside. "That's so my cum doesn't escape. I want you to be filled with my seed whilst the cage is on you"

"Yes Doctor Keogh" David replied in a breathy moan.


	6. Carving my initials onto you

"I won't mark you where anyone can see"

Dylan nodded to David in consent as David injected him with a local anaesthetic. They had talked about getting Dylan a tattoo but Dylan wanted David to mark him personally. To give him the pain he deserved. David had refused to do this without the anaesthetic. He could give Dylan the pain he so craved another time.

Unwrapping the scalpel, David made an incision in the letter D he had written on Dylan's hip. Following the letters shape, he finished.

Dylan had to bite down on his hand with the pain. Unknown to David, he had emptied the anaesthetic away and filled the syringe with water. Tears welled up in Dylan's eyes and he couldn't help but let out a sob as David started on the letter H.

"Dylan?"

"Please don't be angry with me", Dylan replied crying.

"Oh Dylan..." David kissed the top of his shoulder and carried on. He should be angry with Dylan for the disobedience. Instead, David felt proud of him and was humbled enough that Dylan could trust him to do this. 

Stepping back David admired the view of Dylan's arse, and the initials he had carved into his lovers skin. He growled into Dylan's ear, licking it, sucking it. "You're so brave for me". David dressed the cuts.

"Thank you sir"

"Your reward for being brave I'll give you once this has healed a bit. For now, I give you my cock to suck"

"That's all the reward I need sir"


	7. You'll be rewarded

David was filled with anticipation as he approached the boat after a very long shift. He hated the days when he and Dylan weren't working together. Not that they ever played a scene at work. It would certainly surprise their friends to find out about this side of their relationship. David longed to play a scene at work though. He'd often day dreamed that Dylan would surprise him.

"Is that you David?"

"Yes Dr Keogh"

"Good, my cock has been missing your arse"

Dirty talk always turned David on and Dylan knew it. David did his best not to touch himself through the fabric of his trousers. His cock was already making his trousers damp at the thought of being filled by Dylan.

"However, I'm enjoying watching you squirm, unable to touch yourself as you think about my cock"

Dylan took off his trousers and underwear. He could feel Davids eyes watching him as he touched himself. 

David moaned. Dylan touching himself was pure bliss to see. David wanted that cock buried inside him so much.

"I wonder if I could make you come by getting myself off?"

David moaned. Dylan smiled as he moved his hand casually up and down the length of his cock.

"I don't want you to come. Not yet. You'll be rewarded if you don't"

David wanted to be rewarded. Be told he was a good boy. David knew he had to maintain eye contact with Dylan. That wasn't hard because Dylan's face was being particularly expressive as his orgasm was nearing. 

As Dylan came, David looked regretful that Dylan's cum had sprayed onto the floor and not in his mouth or arse. 

"Come here. You're such a good boy not climaxing. If the floor was just cleaned I'd let you lick my cum from it"

Dylan unbuckled David and pushed his trousers and boxers down. Kneeling down, he took David into his mouth. David hissed as Dylan expertly brought him off, swallowing his cum.

"Thank you for my reward Dr Keogh"


	8. To whip or not to whip?

Dylan winced in pain as the leather welts repeatedly made contact with his skin. 10 lashes across the back of the legs. His punishment for forgetting to address David correctly.

David suspected that Dylan hadn't had a good day at work. He needed this punishment to forget the days woes.

The cuts on his legs hurt. He knew that David would take care of him but Dylan craved more pain.

David trailed kisses over the bleeding cuts. "You've been so good Dylan"

"More.... please.....sir?"

"I think I should dress these first and I'm not using the whip on you again tonight"

"Your hands sir?"

David looked at Dylan. Whatever had happened today was really upsetting him.

"Dylan..."

"Please, I'm begging you sir"

David closed his eyes. "All fours now, before I change my mind"

Dylan did as he was told. David got him ready and then slapped his arse. It didn't hurt as much as the whip had done, but it distracted him. 

"You can talk to me you know"

"I know. I just need you to do this for me"

David got into a rhythm of fucking Dylan and slapping his arse. Dylan moaned and grunted until they both climaxed. David kissed Dylan. "Better?"

Dylan nodded. "Thank you, sir"


End file.
